Últimos momentos de vida
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Remus se siente desvanecer, le da una última mirada a el hijo de Prongs, al bosque, a Hogwarts y… dirigiendo una última sonrisa, una serena, triste, soñadora, y llena de añoranza, se despide.SPOILERS 7º libro, tributo a Remus Jhon Lupin


Disclaimer: Ningún personajes es mío, todos ellos son única obres de J.K Rowling.

EL FIC CONTIENE SPOILERS, asi que si NO leyeron el 7º LIBRO, NO lean este fic, quedan avisados.

--------------------------------------Remus Jhon Lupin---------------------------------------------

Estaba en Hogwarts, cuna de incontables bromas, risas y amistades. Pero en estos momentos, esta, se encontraba sumida en una batalla sin fin entre los seguidores de Voldemort y quienes se oponían a este.

Se sentía solo, e incluso desesperado ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cada pasillo, aula, risa, broma, le recordaba a sus hermanos. Aquellas maravillosas personas que ha su lado recorrieron todo aquel mágico establecimiento y se proclamaron los gamberros del lugar. Pero lo que antes fue una realidad, ahora es un recuerdo.

El sabe que no todo volverá a ser como antes.

Que no se despertará en Navidad a causa del almohadonazo de Sirius, que no verá como James acecharía y perseguiría a Lily, ni como esta le gritaría que le dejase en paz. Que no podrá despertar a Peter cuando este se duerma en Historia de la Magia. Tampoco podría compartir junto a ellos tardes de felicidad. Ni reírse de cómo la pelirroja regañaba a Prongs y a Padfoot por ensuciar la sala con las botanas que llevaban para comer mientras veían por la televisión muggle los partidos de "fustbol", como le llamaba Sirius.Y que en Halloween no le haría travesuras a los transeúntes junto con los chicos, que no podría defender su título de merodeador.

Fue un profesor, de seguro que Pad, en sus años de adolescencia, se hubiera reído de aquello " ¿Tu Moony? Dudo que te declaren de profesor por todas nuestras gamberradas, pero… no obstante, ayuda a los alumnos a hacerle la vida imposible a Filch. ¡El legado merodeador debe seguir vivo!"

Por todo aquello y mucho más, junto a otros miles de recuerdos, sabe que los merodeadores son historia, pues, habían declarado que si alguno de ellos fallecía u se iba, no seguirían siendo los merodeadores, pues eran los cuatro o ninguno."Todos para uno y uno para todos" exclamaba Prongs, para luego echarse a reír.

No estarán escritas sus hazañas, ni su amistad, en libracos de 700 hojas que el profesor Bins les leerá a sus alumnos. El recuerdo merodeador siempre estaría en aquel castillo, en cada rincón de aquel recinto mágico que atestiguó su fuerte amistad. Serían el ejemplo a seguir de la siguiente generación de alborotadores, con los gemelos Weasley encabezando la lista. Ellos, lo que representaban, lo que hacían y lo que eran, siempre permanecería vivo, contado de generación en generación.

Estaba orgulloso de aquello, orgulloso de proclamar que había sido un merodeador, un gamberro en toda regla. Pero lo que más le alegraba era el saber que fue amigo de personas tan maravillosas como aquellas.

Ahora se encuentra en los terrenos del castillo, comanda el grupo que luchará allí. Dolohov se aproxima hacia el, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, luchar hasta el final. Luchar por el mismo, su esposa, su hijo, sus hermanos, Harry… Combate por una mejor vida, una alegre, que disfrutará con su familia, en que recordará a sus amigos. Pero las cosas salen mal, el mortífago invoca la maldición asesina y el no logra esquivarla.

Lo siguiente que ve es a Sirius, Peter, James y Lily rodeándole, les cubre un aura blanca perlada. Se levanta del suelo de madera, se encuentra en la casa de los gritos, su lugar especial. Sabe que ya no está solo, pero que por ello debió pagar un precio muy alto, el de abandonar a sus seres queridos que aún están vivos.

Sabe que no podrá cargar nuevamente en brazos a Teddy, que no abrazará a Nymphadora mientras esta le canta una canción de cuna a su hijo. Que no podrá relatarle a los gemelos todas las bromas que hizo en su adolescencia, sabe que ya no podrá hablar con todos ellos, ni tocarlos. Pero a pesar de esto, también sabe que siempre estará con ellos, velando sus sueños y cuidándolos como el solo puede hacerlo.

Le sonríe a quienes le rodean, no es una sonrisa radiante, es una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza. Da un último vistazo a aquel lugar, llega a la conclusión de que tiene que salir adelante, ser un fantasma no es una opción. Sigue adelante, sube al cuarto de arriba, abre la puerta y abraza a la muerte.

En seguida aparece en una casa solariega, ubicada en lo que parece ser un valle. La reconoce de inmediato, es la casa de Lily y James. Entra y les ve junto a Sirius, rodeando una especie de pensadero " Es nuestra forma de saber que pasa en el mundo de los vivos" le explica este, apretujándose para hacerle un lugar.

Lo siguiente que ve le deja pasmado, Harry se aproxima al bosque, extrae de su bolsillo una snitch y se la cuela en la boca, de allí sale un piedrecilla negra, al parecer rajada, el descendiente de los merodeadores le da tres veces vuelta a aquel objeto.

Remus cierra y aprieta los párpados cuando siente que lo están apareciendo, tras abrirlos, comprende, que en efecto, esto es verdad, o quizás no lo es del todo. Está allí, en el bosque, pero no posee un cuerpo, es una materia gris, pero parece corpórea, no es un fantasma, supone entonces, que se trata de su alma.

Ve a Harry y le sonríe afectuosamente, está orgulloso de el, sabe que aquel muchacho que ahora pide que le acompañe hasta el final a tenido que pasar por muchas cosas en su vida, pero a pesar de todo siempre sigue luchando. Se ponen en marcha, a su lado, los dementores se aproximan, los repele, pareciera que Lily, James, Sirius y el funcionan como patronus para el pequeño Potter.

Los mortífagos se aproximan, Harry se saca la capa que ha sido usada por ellos para hacer las travesuras que ponían histérica a MacGonagal y la coloca en su bolsillo, tira la piedra al suelo.

Remus se siente desvanecer, le da una última mirada a el hijo de Prongs, al bosque, a Hogwarts y… dirigiendo una última sonrisa, una serena, triste, soñadora, y llena de añoranza, se despide.

----------------------------------------Remus Jhon Lupin-------------------------------------------

El fic está dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, Micaela, que le encanta Harry Potter y está muuuuy enamorada de Remus. También va dedicado a el, y a quienes sufrieron con su muerte. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos


End file.
